huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine
Catherine is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Philippines and Survivor: Cagayan. Survivor: Panama Catherine began Survivor: Panama on the green Viveros tribe. She didn't initially have an alliance, but was approached by Marina and Katrina. Viveros was an extremely strong tribe, winning the first four immunity challenges. During this time, Catherine was kept in the loop by the girls but didn't feel that she was in the majority alliance by Day 5. At the tribe switch, Catherine was placed on the purple Casaya tribe along with Marina, Katrina, Liam, Domenic, Rachel and Matthew. Catherine decided to ditch her original alliance and approached Matthew and Rachel, who were also on Viveros. The trio brought in Spencer and Natalia, who were in the minority on their original tribes but needed more people for the numbers. When Casaya went to tribal council, the new alliance voted for Lana, but her original Viveros Alliance turned on her and she was voted out. Voting History Survivor: Philippines Catherine was then given a shot in Survivor: Philippines, starting on the red Kalabaw tribe. She was in a good position on the tribe, making allies and being able to stay away from elimination. Her closeness with the other castaways meant she stayed and William, Laura and Daniel were voted out. At the tribe switch, Catherine was switched to the yellow Tandang tribe. She quickly made friends and an alliance with some of the women in the tribe. However, this was worth little because Erinn, an ally, was voted out because of her strong social game. At the next Tandang tribal councils, Catherine voted with the majority and eliminated Kyle and Sarah for their connections with the other tribe. Catherine was able to make the merge after a streak of Tandang immunity wins. The other post-switch Tandang members of the tribe formed their own alliance, but excluded Catherine for her loud personality. At the first merged tribal council, the Tandang alliance targeted her and Catherine was voted out. As a jury member, she voted for the eventual Sole Survivor, Mitchell, to win the season. Survivor: Cagayan Hoping for a third shot at winning the game, Catherine returned to Survivor: Cagayan. She was placed on the green Luzon tribe, labelled a brain for her high IQ. At the first Tribal Councils for the Brains, Catherine was able to lay low and voted out Richard and Spencer. She was able to make the tribe switch and joined the purple Solana tribe. The Solana tribe experienced a string of Tribal Councils and immunity losses. However, by making subtle social bonds, she was able to not be a target and instead, Ryder, Lina and Matthew were voted out. Catherine was able to make the Merge. With safety in numbers, the votes were tied between Liam and Caroline, which saved Catherine from elimination when Caroline was voted out. By Day 25, Catherine was being perceived by the other castaways as a floater for not making any strategic moves. With her lack of gameplay, she was voted out by the majority alliance, making her the second member of the jury. She voted for her fellow Brain, Lora to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Catherine was the only member of the original Kalabaw tribe to be a member of the jury during Survivor: Philippines. *Catherine is one of thirteen castaways to be the lowest ranking members of two different tribes. She was the lowest ranking member of the Viveros and Kalabaw tribes. **Other castaways with this feat include Aaron, Beau, Caroline, Cherry, Ellody, Jack, Liamm, Mitchell, Natalia, Peighton, Scott and Zach. *Much like her appearance in Cagayan, Catherine was considered for the Brains tribe in Survivor: Japan, but was ultimately cut. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Philippines Castaways Category:Survivor: Cagayan Castaways